Farewell, Old Friend
by ARega1s
Summary: My alternate take on the Rakkaholics Anonymous side quest. Mordecai and Moxxi pairing. Rated M for language and a brief lemon.


**Farewell, Old Friend**

 **Hey guys. So, I've had this idea in mind for an alternate take on the Rakkaholics Anonymous mission. I confess, I'm a sucker for the Mordy and Moxxi shipping so that will be the main pairing in this story. Before anyone chimes in about some of the events I state not being canon and how their relationship went in the universe of the games, take into account that this is my fanfic and that I'm altering some aspects while retaining most of the canon to maintain the spirit of the universe for this story. Other than that, I hope you enjoy. I do not own Borderlands nor anything I reference in this story. R &R and Enjoy!**

 *****Wildlife Exploitation Preserve*****

The preserve was deathly quiet as Mordecai gazed out past the battlefield. Not even the shrieks of stalkers could be heard, for they were either dead or hiding. The battlefield was coated in blood, oil, and limbs from the fallen enemies both he and the Vault Hunters had disposed of minutes ago.

Yet the hunter did not care for his fallen enemies or his comrades that had escaped to Sanctuary. His eyes were locked on the arena where his partner in crime had been brutally executed. His eye in the sky. Partner in crime. Bloodwing.

A light breeze blew at him as he continued to stare. Then something caught his eye. Two feathers lazily drifted towards him in the wind. Anxiously yet carefully, he caught them. Flecks of blood marred the otherwise beautiful plumage, yet he treated them like a valuable treasure by packing them away safely before slowly making his was towards the Fast Travel station.

 _Mordecai. Return to Sanctuary for debriefing._ The voice of Roland came over the ECHO.

The hunter growled, remembering his friend's lack of care or concern for the fate of his bird.

 _Mordecai, respond._ Roland called again.

Mordy grit his teeth while picking up his pace. He refused to answer, preferring to talk face to face with the man.

A minute and one Fast Travel later, the hunter was back in Sanctuary. The citizens of the floating city could see his anger and wisely parted for him as he entered the HQ.

"Remember the time we were surrounded by zombies in Jakob's Cove while trying to get to Dr. Ned?" The voice of Lilith asked as he climbed the stairs.

"Yeah." The Leader of the Crimson Raiders said. "Mordecai tossed Bloodwing forward and she cleared a path for us to escape."

"Good times." The redheaded Siren chuckled before she noticed an angry Mordy approaching them.

Roland turned around and his stare hardened.

"Mordecai why didn't…"

The hunter punched his friend in the eye, causing the soldier to stumble back. By the time Roland recovered, he was now staring down the barrel of Mordy's sniper rifle.

"You have some nerve. You don't give a flying fuck about my bird dying but an hour later you now, miraculously care?" He fumed, his finger floating hovering over the trigger.

"Mordy! Calm down! You know Roland sucks at voicing his thoughts" Lilith said, worry evident in her voice.

"You can shut the hell up too! I didn't hear you chime in when Roland was willing to let Blood die!"

"This is WAR, soldier!" Roland bellowed. "People die! Sometimes those people are friends and family. Now I may have been inconsiderate, all things considered, but Bloodwing did her job and got us what we needed."

The hunter shook his head in rage and sadness before pulling the trigger.

The sound of a click on an empty chamber was what greeted Roland and the Vault Hunters witnessing the outburst.

"Fuck you." Mordy said before shouldering his rifle and heading to his stash of rakkale he kept in his room. "If anyone needs me, I'll be drunk for the next month."

Lilith tried to stop him, but Roland gripped her shoulder.

"Let him go. He needs time to cool off."

The redhead scoffs. "Eloquent as always, Roland."

The soldier simply nodded his head before going over plans for their next move on Jack.

 *****One Week Later*****

As Mad Moxxi walked through the streets of Sanctuary, there was only one thing on her mind. It wasn't the wandering eyes she was receiving nor the state of her bar while she was temporarily away. No, it was the wellbeing of her boyfriend Mordecai. Ever since the death of his bird, he hadn't left HQ. From what the new Vault Hunters had told her, he was in a perpetual state of drunkenness due to his large stash of rakkale. She had thought that after a few days of mourning that he would stop and come to her…yet he hadn't.

Now Moxxi was no stranger to imbibing in your vice of choice for she had her own. Yet what Mordy was doing was going beyond that. Her lover didn't want to move on. If anything, it was as though he wanted to stew in his misery and eventually die.

She huffed a little at that thought. 'Not if I can do anything about it.' The buxom barmaid thought.

As she entered the HQ, she saw the Vault Hunters milling about downstairs. Maya was being poked, prodded, and interrogated by Tanis, much to her displeasure. Gaige aiding Axton in upgrading his turret while sneaking peaks at his ass when he wasn't looking. Finally, and most peculiar of all, Salvador, Zero, and Krieg were all playing go fish.

"THE BIRDMAN IS UP IN HIS NEST, DRINKING THE SAD SAUCE!" The Psycho said without looking up from his cards.

She chuckled a little before making her way upstairs. Upon entering his room, her nose was assaulted with the scent of stale alcohol.

"Mordy?" She asked softly.

There was a drunken groan from his bed as he rolled over to look at her.

"Mox…" The hunter mumbled before taking another large drink.

"Mordecai…you can't keep doing this to yourself."

He groans, as if knowing the lecture he is about to get from her.

"If Roland put you up to this, tell him to go jump off the city." Mordecai growled.

Now Moxxi was a little indignant at his statement.

"I didn't come here because someone told me to. I came of my own free will and because I want the old you back. The one who could kill a Badass Skag from a mile away. The one who won my Underdome. The one who has been rocking my bed most every night since the fall of New Haven!" She said, stamping her foot at her last reason for the extra emphasis.

"I know." He replied, his voice wavering slightly. "I know…but I just wanna forget."

"Mordy, you can't…"

"I KNOW!" He shouted this time, shakily getting to his feet. "I know I can't drink away the memories. But you weren't there! You didn't see your companion and friend horrifically mutated before watching their head get blown off! You didn't hear Jack mocking me the entire time or Roland's lack of concern for the entire ordeal. You didn't have to pull the trigger to safely tranq your friend, only to have your hopes dashed away in the blink of an eye!"

The hunter huffed and puffed after tirade before downing the remaining contents of his bottle.

"This may not help me forget…but it numbs the pain…and stops me from feeling anything."

Mordy shakily crawled back into his bed and turned his back to his lover. "Just…I can't deal with things right now…"

The barmaid nodded her head in defeat, knowing she wasn't going to get through to him, and turned towards the door. Before she left, however, Moxxi asked one final question.

"Do you think she would have wanted you to dwell on her death for the rest of your life, or move on to avenge her and protect your remaining loved ones?"

She closed the door, and briskly walked back to her bar, fighting against the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. Meanwhile, Mordecai had to remove his goggles and dab at his own eyes before popping open another bottle of booze to drown the feelings and emotions threatening to bubble to the surface.

It wouldn't be until two days later that the hunter finally emerged from his room. Unfortunately for Roland and Lilith, it wasn't to talk to them or to aid with the plans to steal the Vault Key nor to stop jack. No, he stumbled downstairs to talk to the new Vault Hunters.

"Look." He said, his voice barely above a mumble and horse. "Don't ask me any questions. All I want you to do is go to the Dust, track down the Hodunk's boozerunner, and each of you get me ten barrels of rakkale. Deal?"

"Mordecai. This isn't…" Maya tried to day.

"HEY!" He yelled, breathing a little heavily before lowering his voice again. "All I'm asking you to do is go on a shopping trip for me. Not give me an intervention. Now are you in or out?"

As much as they hated to admit it, the Vault Hunters were a little low on cash at the moment, so this job could be a decent way to fill their coffers again. That didn't mean they liked it though.

He went back to his room and sat on his bed before taking out his ECHO and contacting the group. Little did he know that someone else had logged into his ECHO frequency to see what he was up to.

"When you see the runner, just shoot the barrels off and collect them for me. We can transfer them digitally and you all get your money." He said to the group.

The group gave various answers in reply before saddling up and going on the hunt for the boozerunner. It took a while to find the dilapidated yet speedy van and even more time to accurately hit the barrels to start collecting them. Yet when the booze slowly started falling off the vehicle and entering their inventory, they heard Mordy sigh in relief over the ECHO.

"Good. Just keep it up and the money is yours." He said…only to be stunned and annoyed when Moxxi spoke up from the channel.

"So…Mordy is having you gather rakkale, huh?" She said, annoyance, anger, and frustration in her voice.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Si"

"INDUBITABLY!"

"Moxxi, get off this frequency! This doesn't concern you!" Mordecai said.

"If it has to deal with you, then it does concern me." She replied. "Whatever he is paying you, I'll double it."

Back with the Vault Hunters, most of them seemed relieved to have a second option for this particular mission and promptly doubled their efforts. However, the Hodunks had called for reinforcements and sent out technicals to defend the van.

"You can't do this to me, Mox! I need it!" Mordy growled.

Meanwhile, Moxxi was at her bar, yelling right back into her own ECHO device, not caring about the looks she was getting from her customers.

"No, Mordecai! You need real help, not more booze!"

"Shut up! I'll triple my amount and throw in one of my sniper rifles!" He shot back.

"A sniper rifle?

An interesting offer.

I shall accept."

By this time, the buxom barmaid was letting lose tears of frustration, anger, and sorrow.

"No, Mordecai! I won't! Vault Hunters, give me the booze, and you get Rubi!"

There was a pause on the other end.

"You would give them Rubi?" Mordy asked quietly.

"Yes, I would!" Moxxi said defiantly.

"You would give away your prized revolver, the one I RECOVERED AND RETRNED TO YOU, just to spite me?" The hunter replied.

"I'm not trying to spite you, Mordy. I'm trying to help you." She responded, a slight plea in her voice.

"CHUBBY SPIDERANT OFF THE PORT BOW!" The voice of Krieg interrupted.

This in turn led to an awkward silence and pause in the booze collecting for a few moments until…

"I GOT MY SKIN!" The Psycho exclaimed.

"I got a class mod!" Maya cheered.

"I got the Whiskey Tango Foxtrot." Salvador grumbled.

"Why are you doing this to me, Moxxi?"

"Because that booze won't be around for long. I…I can."

"Can you take away the pain and the memories?"

The barmaid didn't reply for a moment before replying.

"Maybe not…but I can help you through that pain you are experiencing."

"I don't want to experience the pain at all!" Mordecai snapped.

Moxxi's temper got the better of her and she fired back. "Fine! If you want to crawl into a bottle for the rest of your miserable life, then you can do it without me!"

She turned off her ECHO and stormed into her private room behind the bar. Was she right in the ultimatum that she had given him? She couldn't say. It seemed cruel to leave him all the more alone and empty. But she wasn't going to allow herself to be brought down with him if he did decided to drink himself into oblivion…no matter how much it pained her to watch him do so to himself.

She closed down the bar so she could have complete privacy when crafting her guns. While she wasn't being entirely true when she said she would give the Vault Hunters Rubi, she was going to make a replica for each one that sided with her. The way things were looking, she knew she had to make at least 4 due to Zero wanting the sniper and Salvador being a wild card.

The buxom barmaid sighed while she attached the various elemental capacitors and enhancement parts to the pistols she was working on. This was far from the first argument they had been in. The amount of time he had spent with Bloodwing and her brief fling with Jack to name a few. Yet they had managed to overcome those arguments and remain together, no matter how heated they got.

This one, though, she wasn't sure.

Her ECHO buzzed, notifying her that she had received a message.

 _Axton, Gaige, Krieg, and I are siding with you. Salvador wants to know if he can drink a portion of the ale if he sides with you? Mordecai said yes if he sides with him._

 _-Maya_

Moxxi shot back a quick reply, saying she would before pulling out some more pistol parts and continuing her work. While he would still be getting some booze from Zero, it wouldn't be nearly as much as he had originally hoped for.

An hour later, she had 5 replicas of her signature pistol, complete with a kickass paint job. It didn't take long before the Psycho walked through her door with Tiny Tina hanging off his arm.

"Come on, Daddy! All the cool kids have Badass Fire Skags as pets."

"YOU'LL BE GETTING DUKINO IN THE NEXT FEW MISSIONS AND THAT IS FINAL!" Krieg replied.

Nobody, not even the other Vault Hunters really understood what he meant whenever the Psycho ever spoke cryptically like that. Shrugging her shoulders, Moxxi pulled out her assortment of pistols and displayed them for him to choose from.

"Thank you, Krieg. Pick which ever one you want." The barmaid said as she received the digital transfer of rakkale while sending him the promised money.

"ENIE, MEANI, MINEI, THIS ONE!" He said, selecting a slag version with a blade attached.

"HMMM…TORGUE GRIP BUT ITS AN IMPROVEMENT!" He said…before pulling out another Rubi from his bag and handing it to Tina.

"BEST DAY EVAH!" she squealed before running out of the bar.

"Where did you get…" She started to ask.

"NORMAL MODE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW LONG I FARMED FOR THAT THING." He replied, again throwing the barmaid for a loop.

"Ummm…ok then." She said. "Where are the others?"

"CONVINCING BIRDMAN TO HATCH FROM HIS EGG OF MISERY."

Moxxi sighed, resting her head in her hands.

"WHY FOR DOES PRETTY LADY #2 SING THE SONG OF SADDNESS?" Krieg asked.

"It…it's difficult to explain. And what do you mean Pretty Lady #2? Who is number one?" Moxxi said.

"ENCHANTRESS WITH THE BLUE TATTOOS." The Psycho said absentmindedly, leaving the barmaid to wonder if there was a thing between the two or not.

What happened in the next few seconds both frightened and astounded Moxxi. Krieg turned to his left, almost as if he were talking to an invisible person beside him and said, "YOU TALK TO HER, LITTLE MAN!"

Then Krieg began banging his head against the bar violently, making Moxxi jump back. A few seconds later, he stopped, his masked head resting on the worn, wooden surface. He groaned before sitting back up and shaking his head.

"Uggh." A new voice groaned. Moxxi looked around, wondering who had just entered her bar and spoken…until she realized that the groan had come from the Psycho in front of her.

"Thanks…I guess." The voice said again. "Could you get me double of Zafford Batch 69?"

Her hands brought out a rocks glass, tossed in a few ice cubes, and poured the drink for him while she looked at him in astonishment.

"Krieg?" She asked tentatively.

"I guess that will do…I can't remember who I was before the incident and the big guy probably won't give me enough time out here to try to remember." The new voice said before exposing his mouth from underneath the mask and sipping the aged whiskey.

"So…explain to me what you can before the big guy takes over again."

"I…I don't know if what I'm doing is right or not and I don't understand why he won't just talk to me instead of crawling into a bottle." She said, deciding there were much stranger things about the Psycho to worry about.

"Short answer, yes. Long answer, its complicated." He said, shaking his head momentarily before continuing. "Yes, because him doing this to himself won't be helpful to him in the long run. Your support for him is stronger that the temporary relief booze can give him."

The buxom barmaid let out a small sigh of relief. "What about the complicated part?"

"He thinks you don't want the pain to go away. That you want him to suffer."

"I would…"

"We know." He growled in response, almost as if he were fighting the madness inside him. "Perhaps, deep down, he knows as well."

Suddenly, Krieg slammed his head against the bar again.

"WRAP IT UP, LITTLE MAN!"

As he slammed his head once more, Moxxi got the feeling she didn't have much time left of this conversation.

"So, what do I do?" She asked.

"Let him come to you. He's smart and will figure things out. Especially with the others talking to him." The Psycho said, downing the remains of the scotch and carefully handing her the glass back before slamming his head onto the bar for the third and final time.

As Krieg regained himself (Or at least as much as a lunatic can regain oneself), he looked at the barmaid and blinked his one exposed eye.

"PAIN GINDS THE SQUISHY CENTER OF OUR FLESH POP…" He said, "BUT THE LITTLE MAN AND I STILL HAVE OUR HEART TOASTER TO KEEP US FROM THE ETERNAL RAMPAGE."

"Daddy?" The voice of Tiny Tina spoke up from the entrance of the bar.

The two adults turned and saw the girl standing there, a look of concern and worry on her face for her father. Moxxi didn't know how long she had been there but she suspected long enough to have seen Krieg's 'Little Man' talking.

The Psycho got off the barstool he was sitting on and got to one knee before opening his arms. The somewhat crazy little girl ran and jumped into his arms.

"FLESH OF MY FLESH. WE FEEL THE DEEP, DARK, WARMTH FOR YOU." He said in as comforting a voice as he could manage before exiting the bar, leaving the buxom barmaid to both ponder his words while understanding his own struggles a little bit more.

 *****With Mordecai and the Others*****

Upon seeing 5 of the 6 Vault Hunters return to him, the hunter chuckled to himself. Yet the smile he had quickly disappeared when only Zero approached him and transferred the booze while the others looked at him with disappointment and pity.

"Well? The rest of you gonna give me my booze?" He asked as he transferred the money to Zero and gave him the promised sniper rifle.

"No." Replied Maya, shaking her head at him while the others simply stared in pity at him.

Zero took the sniper and walked to the balcony before firing a test shot.

"Really?" He remarked after witnessing the slow projectile speed of the weapon.

Mordy grit his teeth and closed his eyes to the judgmental looks the Vault Hunters were giving him.

"Get out." He said, hoping to take a drink from his new stash within the hour.

"No, Mordy." Gaige said, looking at him with worry. "You really need help."

"Shut up!" he yelled, stepping forward threateningly and glaring at her.

Only for Axton to step between the two and point his rifle at the hunter.

"Don't make me shoot you, Mordecai." The commando said grimly.

Defiantly, the hunter gripped the barrel and pointed it at his head.

"Damn it, Mordy!" Maya spoke up, irritated at the man's refusal to listen. "We know you are hurting but what you are doing to yourself is a slow suicide."

"So? Its none of your concern what I do!" He countered.

"It does if this fight with Jack continues." Salvador said.

"What if Roland, Lilith, or even Moxxi were injured or even killed while you are half in the bag on your watch? Then who would be to blame?" Axton asked.

"If you thought you couldn't live without Blood, how could you possibly cope with losing any of them?" Gaige continued.

That made Mordecai stop and think. His mouth was open but it was bone dry.

The Vault Hunters kept their silence, knowing they had finally reached him. Slowly but steadily, they all retreated from the room to let him think on their words. Outside his room, Roland and Lilith were waiting. Before they could open their mouths, Axton spoke up.

"Let him be. We've got him thinking and that is what he needs at the moment."

"If you go in there now, you might set him back even further." Maya added.

The siren and soldier sighed but nodded their head in understanding.

Back inside the room, the hunter remained standing for a few moments, going over what his new friends had told him again and again.

 _What if I did fuck up in the future? What would I do if I fail to save Roland, Lilly or…Mox?_ He thought to himself.

He sat down on his bed, needing some form of stability from the frightening revelation he had.

His breath grew heavy as images flashed through his mind. Images of his best friends' mutilated bodies or his lover being violently defiled and executed.

It hurt to think of these things…yet with the pain bloomed the sprouts of understanding.

Shakily, his hand went to his pocket and pulled out the few feathers that he had collected from the wind that fateful day. He looked at them, not simply the feathers themselves but the memories they carried from their former owner.

He remembered the day she (Or should he say he? The hunter was always confused as to how or why Blood changed sex and eventually went with it to save his sanity) hatched. They day he learned of her powers and abilities regarding the elements. The many adventures and misadventures they had while on Pandora, from the journey to the Vault, Jakob's Cove, and putting down the Claptrap revolution, to the fall of New Haven. Finally, and most painfully, he remembered the capture…and death of Bloodwing.

As if the floodgates of his mind had opened, he was overwhelmed with the emotions that he had been holding back for so long. Collapsing onto his pillow, the hunter finally loosed his tears. He cried over the loss of his friend. Cried that there was nothing he could do to stop her demise. Finally, he cried over how low he had sunk and pushing away the people that were trying to help him.

It wouldn't be until hours later that Mordecai left the confines of his room. He walked past Lilith and Roland, who looked as though they wanted to say something but simply kept their silence. Downstairs and past Tanis as she rambled on about 1.21 gigawatts. Past the new Vault Hunters who gave him discreet looks and nods of approval. Past the many denizens of Sanctuary before finally arriving at his destination.

Upon entering Moxxi's bar, he saw his lover cleaning some glasses. Upon hearing someone enter, she looked up and was surprised and relieved to see Mordy standing there. She put the glasses on the bar before walking around to him and embracing him.

"I…I'm…" He tried to say, his voice quiet and shaky.

"Shhh…" She cooed in his ear. "You don't need to say anything."

The buxom barmaid could feel her lover's body shake with silent sobs. Carefully, she led him behind the bar to her private quarters. It was a modest yet elegant room with elegant furniture, a closet, and a king-sized bed, decked with violet satin sheets. She sat him down on the bed before looking at him. Slowly and tenderly, she removed his goggles before working on his head wrap.

Seeing his bloodshot and teary eyes nearly caused her to begin crying. She leaned forward and kissed his lips, trying to convey her love to him through this simple show of love. Once they parted she whispered, "Give me a moment." In his ear before going to her small bathroom.

He heard the water running for a few moments before it shut off. As she stepped out and took off her top hat, Mordecai noticed she had washed off her makeup, revealing her true face to him. Few times did Moxxi ever let people see her without her makeup. It made the hunter feel privileged to be one of those few.

The buxom barmaid sat back on the bed before pulling her lover close and passionately kissing him. He returned the kiss with equal passion, his arms wrapping around her and gently pulling her down to the sheets with him.

Slowly and sensually, they stripped one another naked. Mordy lay on his back while his lover was perched on top. He had seen her naked countless times before, but he could never help but marvel at how beautiful she was. Truly, God had taken his time when creating this beautiful woman with him now.

"I never want to lose you." He whispered. "I'd sooner die than let anything happen to you, Moxxi."

"And I, you, Mordecai." She replied before slowly sheathing his member inside her. Then she fell to his chest, her lips connecting with his as she slowly made love to him.

Mordy's arms wrapped around his lover, holding her close as their two bodies became one. She could sense the desperation in this gesture and confirmed when she saw the tears falling from his eyes.

"Oh Mordy." Moxxi said, half soothingly, half in pleasure. "I already forgave you."

This seemed to put her lover at ease as his body relaxed and he fully surrendered himself to the woman with him now.

Time seemed irrelevant to the lovers. All that mattered was the love they were making and the climax each of them felt approaching.

Upon reaching their mountain top, both moaned out in passion and ecstasy. The high of their pleasure lasted for a whole minute before Moxxi slowly collapsed onto Mordy's chest.

She released a content sigh as his arms wrapped around her. There was a silence between them. No talking, simply the sound of their breathing until…

"I hit rock bottom, didn't I?" The hunter asked.

"Yeah." The buxom barmaid replied. "It's times like those where we truly find out who we are and what we are made of."

"You must have hated me…for what I was doing and the things I said." Mordecai continued.

"No…I was just worried about what you were doing to yourself. I wanted to help you."

His head turned away from her in shame. "But I pushed you away."

She turned his head back to her. "But you came back. And I never lost faith in you."

He stared into her eyes. There were hundreds of questions passing through his mind yet the look she gave him seemed to answer them all.

Finally, for the first time in what felt like an eternity, Mordecai cracked a small smile.

Moxxi smiled back at her lover and pecked him on the lips. She saw him bend of the side of the bed and rummage around in his clothes before grabbing her hat. In his hand he clutched what she recognized were some of Bloodwing's feathers. Gently, he slid the feathers into the ribbon wrapping around her top hat before gently resting it upon her head.

"This…This is so I'll remember the past…to protect my future." He said softly.

She blushed at his words.

"She would be proud of you, Mordy. Just as I am now.

 *****One Week Later*****

The Vault Hunters, both new and old, stood at the edge of Sanctuary. A stack of logs with the recently retrieved remains of Bloodwing sat on the limits of the city. The group was reverently silent for what was about to proceed. Mordy stood at the front with his lover hugging him from behind, gazing upon the remains of his friend.

"She…She was my friend…and I'll never forget her." He said before nodding to a group of Crimson Raiders.

The men slowly pushed the funeral pyre off the edge of the city. It fell sharply for a few seconds before a parachute deployed. By this time, the Hunter had pulled out a new sniper rifle his lover had given him. The Chere-Amie she called it. As the funeral pyre floated away, he hesitated in pulling the trigger to ignite it.

Then he felt Moxxi's arms wrap around his waist and her chin rest on his shoulder.

"It's ok…she deserves a proper sendoff." She cooed in his ear.

Mordy inhaled deeply as he aimed down the rifle and got his target in sight.

"Goodbye…old friend." He breathed before pulling the trigger.

A shot rang out before the pyre ignited.

The group watched as the remains burned and lazily flew away from them and towards the ground below.

Mordecai let out a sigh and let slip a few tears while relaxing in the comforting grasp of his lover. After a moment of silence, he turned around in her arms to face her.

"I promise…I'll do everything I can to make sure I don't lose you." He said to her.

"I know." She replied before kissing his lips tenderly.

The Vault Hunter's couldn't help but crack smiles at the sight before leaving the two alone to have their moment.

 *****The End*****

 **I Hope you all enjoyed this little story. While I love BL2, there are some scenes and missions that I wish were better written. Hope y'all enjoyed the story!**


End file.
